A New Mountain to Climb
by kennaleez
Summary: Reiner's request that the two get away for a couple days is met by confusion from his boyfriend, but while there Bertholdt loves what Reiner has planned.


Reiner's initial request that the two take some time off and go on a trip somewhere had taken Bertholdt by surprise. It was just a question proposed overdinner as if it truly didn't bother Reiner if he had said yes or no.

After checking work schedules and other events to see if there was even a week that he could take off, Bertholdt said yes.

Despite Reiner's nonchalant way of asking him, he actually seemed to have all of details planned out, from the hotel they would stay to the to how they were getting there. They were going to back to the town where they first met, just for a couple days. All of this planning had surprised Bertholdt, Reiner was a man of action, not of thought.

The two weeks before their trip were filled to the brim with packing, planning and more packing.

When Reiner pulled up to the hotel the two would be staying at, Bertholdt was surprised yet again. This place was definitely on the better side of town, as evident by the valet that greeted them as they pulled up.

After unpacking, the two spent the rest of the day lounging around the hotel and going around reminiscing about the different sights in the town and the memories they made there. it was the first time either had been back to this town in quite awhile.

Day two did not get off to the best start.

Bertholdt was sick.

Not sick enough that he was could hardly move without something coming up but sick enough that he felt awful.

Unfortunately, Reiner didn't catch on to this and Bertholdt wasn't going to be the one to kill his boyfriend's mood.

"Bertl, babe, come on. It'll be fun," Reiner chirps, on the way to their trip for the day. He had stubbornly refused to tell Bertholdt where they were going, just that they were probably going to be gone for most of the day.

Bertholdt hummed, and continued gazing out the window, much to Reiner's dismay.

"Here we are!" Reiner announced, pulling into the parking lot at the foot of something very large.

"Are we?" Bertholdt asked looking at the looming mountain in front of them. The clouds for the rain a couple hours ago were still lingering at the peak of the mountain, giving the mountain a more ominous feel than it needed.

"Yep!" Reiner says, confirming his boyfriend's suspicions. They were indeed going to hike to the top of the mountain. Bertholdt quietly groaned, there was no way he was going to make it up this mountain without something coming up.

The blonde tossed his brunet counterpart a backpack, and Bertholdt knew then and there that there wasn't anyway he was getting out of this.

A couple hours of hiking later, Reiner stopped.

Bertholdt, not looking ahead, but rather observing the dark clouds that were seemingly coming closer to them, bumped into him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Reiner frowned and mumbled, "We're not going to make it to that top. Let's just stop here."

Bertholdt thanked his lucky deities and plopped down on a large rock here Reiner also had sat himself down.

"Did we bring my camera?" he asked, looking back to where he was a few moments ago. It was a rather pretty scene with the clouds looking like a witch brew and the forestry of the mountain being as pretty as forestry on a mountain could be. He was sure Annie would like pictures anyway.

"Yeah, it's in your backpack," Reiner responded.

Fishing it out of his backpack, Bertholdt noticed Reiner doing the same. Figuring it was probably water or something he headed back to where he was to take those pictures.

"Remember when we used to run up and down the lower parts of this mountain when we were little?" Reiner asked.

"Mhmm, and how you broke your arm when you were trying to jump back down from a ledge instead of going around?" Bertholdt agreed.

Reiner let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, that was a fun experience .Remember how our on our first date we finally climbed to the top of this?"

Bertholdt as confused, where was the conversation going? He turned around and nearly dropped his camera.

Reiner was down on one knee, small box containing what Bertholdt could only assume was a ring in one hand; He looked like he was about to puke.

He continued, "We've spent nearly every minute of our lives so far together and I was wondering if you'd like to maybe spend the rest together too," Reiner paused for effect, "Will you marry me?"

Bertholdt was at a loss for words, "Y-yes! Reiner of course, yes."

Sliding the ring onto Bertholdt's finger, Reiner said, "I'm sorry if it doesn't fit, I didn't get it sized, it's kind of a family ri-"

"It fits perfectly," Bertholdt said cutting his boyfriend, no, fiance off and pressing their lips together just as the sky opened up and it began to pour.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is the first time I've completed something in over a year? oah


End file.
